


Zdrada

by Croyance



Series: Promptobranie [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Humor, Zdrada
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Warunkowy 17. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że to właśnie on ich zdradzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zdrada

**Author's Note:**

> W trochę innej formie niż planowałam, ale jest...  
> Przysięgam to mial być poważny drabble...

          Nikt nie spodziewał się, że to on ich zdradzi. Zawsze był obok, zawsze był wsparciem w trudnych chwilach. Wszyscy myśleli, że ta przyjaźń coś znaczy. Przecież jak można skreślić te wszystkie lata w jeden dzień? I dlaczego? Dla kogo? Dla chwili triumfu czy przyjemności? A przecież jeszcze dzień wcześniej przyrzekali trzymać się razem.  
          To Hermiona nie mogła milczeć i w końcu krzyknęła, pełna żalu:  
\- Jak mogłeś, Ron? Myślałam, że przynajmniej ty nie będziesz naszym wrogiem!  
          Rudzielec spojrzał na jej i Harry'ego stragan ze zdrowymi babeczkami. Wzruszym jedynie ramionami, sięgając po kolejne ciastko polane lukrem. Cóż poradzić, że wolał wypieki Krukonek.


End file.
